


all my favorite conversations, always made in the a.m.

by altarrias



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, basically just 4k of raihan figuring out how love works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altarrias/pseuds/altarrias
Summary: raihan’s chest tightens, and something clicks - leon’s warm body next to him, dimpled smile framed by the lights, hair falling around his face -oh.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 398





	all my favorite conversations, always made in the a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! rahni is back again babey. i didn’t expect my other fic to get the feedback it did, and i got super into my writing groove, and this was made. i promised myself i’d finish this if i hit 80 kudos, and here it is now, 4k of a lovesick mess! i’m posting on mobile, so i have no idea if the text is italicized or whatever. 😗✌🏽
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- aani 
> 
> fic title from a.m. by one direction
> 
> edit: holy shit 2k hits wow thank u so much i’m !!!!!

(2 am, jan 1st)

raihan’s flat is stuffy with the shared air of a crowd of people, windows cracked open to let cold winter night air filter through the apartment. there’s the vague stink of alcohol, even though raihan never puts any out for parties (melony tends to sneak it in). it’s a little bit quieter now that the new years’ countdown has passed - unova holds a ball drop at the 12 am mark, in castelia city, and they always tune in.

raihan dips down a hallway, where sonia and nessa are tangled up on the floor, wasted.

“sonia.” he pokes her shoulder. she scowls at him. “where’s leon?”

she pauses, for a few seconds, where raihan just stares at her. then she burps, and nessa dies laughing next to her.

“aw, you missed him for the kiss?” sonia boops his nose, pushing at the piercing there. “he’s looking for his not boyfriend,” she giggles to nessa, who cackles.

raihan rolls his eyes. “fuck off. i’m gonna go find him.” he gets up, making a mental note to find those two later and put them to bed if leon or kabu doesn’t do it first.

he has a small balcony looking over the stadium. it’s cold outside, so he figured no one would sit out there, but he sees a figure leaning over the railing, cape on the floor. leon’s always ran hotter than most, anyway.

raihan walks out onto the terrace. his city is awake and lively for the holidays, and he had decorated the stadium with lights. leon looks over at him, brown eyes brighter than the blinding lights from the stadium.

“was looking for you,” raihan says, a bit quiet. leon looks soft and gentle, hair in messy bun and the moonlight on his cheeks. raihan’s heart hurts. “figured if anyone would sit outside in 50 degrees, it’d be you.”

“i’m always warmer than you are anyway,” he replies, shrugging, then turning away. raihan feels almost unhinged without leon’s eyes on him, like he’d do anything to be his center of attention.

“it’s cold as balls out here,” raihan whines, but goes to stand next to leon anyway.

“no, you’re just cold blooded,” leon says, one of their oldest shared jokes. “like all your fucking dragons.” raihan snorts.

its’s quiet, just them two looking at the city lights, bodies close. “happy new year, lee,” he says softly, shuffling closer to press their shoulders together. the small contact warms him down to his toes.

leon smiles at him, and he’s helpless to smile back. “i hope this year is good to you.” he wants to add you deserve it, you deserve all the good things in this world. he doesn’t.

“happy new year, rai. i hope this year is good to you, too.”

raihan’s chest tightens, and something clicks - leon’s warm body next to him, dimpled smile framed by the lights, hair falling around his face -

_oh._

(3 am, jan 1st)

raihan’s in love.

(11 am, apr 19th)  
nessa fries another slice of kalos toast as raihan chops fruits. they’re both in their pajamas at nessa’s flat, quiet music playing from her speaker.

“is sonia coming?” he asks, helping her plate the food. she shakes her head.

“she’s helping leon and rose today,” nessa says. then, sliding her eyes over to him: “speaking of leon-“

“nothing,” he cuts in, face already burning. “nothing about him.”

they sit down at her table, spring morning sun filtering in. “nothing at all?” she teases.

“nothing. at all.”

“rai,” she sighs.

“ness.”

“i’m assuming you haven’t said anything.”

“i- look. leon is… my best friend,” he starts, ignoring nessa’s offended noise. “i’m. i’m not going to… lose 9 years just because i had to go and fall in love with him.”

nessa pauses where she’d been cutting her kalos toast. “you’re in love with him?”

raihan freezes. nessa’s looking at him, brown doe eyes looking up at him. (they both wear blue contacts in public, a habit since they were young.) he can’t lie to her.

he closes his eyes and inhales. “yeah. i- love him.”

she stares at him for a few more seconds, then walks over to where he’s sitting across from her, and wraps him tight in her arms.

“oh, raihan,” she sighs,” squeezing him tight. “i didn’t know - i - i wouldn’t have said anything, shit, i’m sorry.”

raihan hugs her back, just as tight, hiding his face in her neck. he’s still sitting, so the angle is awkward, but he could care less. “nothing to be sorry for,” he chokes, eyes already burning.

“fuck, ness, i love him,” he says into her hoodie, voice shaky. “arceus, i don’t even know why.”

“you know why,” she says softly, rubbing his back.

“i know,” he says. don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry -

“arceus, raihan, i can feel you fucking shaking.” he digs his head deeper into her neck. “it’s okay to cry.”

“fuck,” he sobs, feeling tears wet her shirt. “i love him, ness. i don’t- why am i crying, what the fuck.”

“if your body is wound up enough to cry, then cry. that’s reason enough,” she soothes.

“the toast is gonna be cold,” he sniffles.

“yours is gonna be cold,” she corrects, rubbing his back as he shakes. “i already finished mine.”

“wha- when?” raihan looks up. she shrugs.

“while you were sniffling.” nessa rubs his head, fingers catching on his dreads. “wanna move to the couch?”

he nods, and they walk to the couch, plates forgotten on the table. raihan’s almost a foot and a half taller than her, but he curls up under her arm.

“when did you know?” she asks quietly.

he sighs. “new years. i’ve felt this way for a long time, i just - didn’t really know the name for it.”

“i really am sorry for pressing.” he brings his legs onto the couch, curling them to his chest. “i didn’t mean to like, upset you.”

“shut up.” he yawns. “i think it’s just … i don’t know if he loves me back, y’know?” his voice is quiet, and half muffled by her sweatshirt.

“hey. look.” raihan looks up at her. “i can’t speak for his feelings, rai. but … everything will work out. i promise.”

he closes his eyes and inhales. “yeah. i’ll be okay.”

(7 am, june 7th)

_“exhibition match between gym leader raihan and champion leon is to begin in 10 minutes.”_

raihan sits in his locker, legs pulled to his chest and chin resting on his knees. he isn’t nervous about the match - it’ll be close, but leon will win, and he’ll grin at raihan all triumphant and victorious, and raihan’s heart will do a backflip in his chest. he knows the drill.

he rocks back and forth, sighing. he… well, he hadn’t expected his feelings to go away, but he’d hoped they would, like maybe new years was a fluke, and so was that day at brunch together, and, and, and -

“fuck me,” raihan groans.

“maybe later.”

raihan jerks, flailing, and falls down from the bench. “what the _fuck_ , lee,” he grits out, because he may be in love with him, but that doesn’t make him any less of a little shit or best friend.

“just wanted to see you,” leon says casually, sitting on the floor by the door, like he isn’t killing raihan’s heart right now. “i’m also hungry. give me some fruit snacks.”

raihan scrunches his nose, getting up and going through his bag. between them two, one of them is always hungry, so he’s gotten into the habit of keeping snacks on him.

“it’s too early for your gummies,” raihan says, passing the plastic pack to him. leon opens his mouth. “they’re strawberry.” he closes it and takes the pack.

raihan lies down on the floor, since he’s down there already. it’s quiet, the only sounds being leon’s chewing and the plastic crinkling. raihan looks over at the man sitting against the wall, mouthful of strawberry gummy and thinks: _i love him._

it’s less painful this time. raihan breathes deeply, closing his eyes.

“what are you wheezing for, down there,” leon says cheekily, still chewing.

“thinking about how fucking loud you chew,” raihan retorts smoothly. “and about how i’m gonna beat your ass.”

leon rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to talk, just as one of the employees pops their head in.

“raihan, they want you out. whenever you’re ready.” they nod at leon, whose presence is of no surprise to anyone who knows raihan personally. “you too, sir.” they dip out the doorway.

leon stands up, and stretches. raihan looks up at him as leon offers a hand.

“let’s go for breakfast after,” he says as raihan takes his hand. leon pulls him up easily, without even stumbling. fuck, raihan’s going to think about that for a long time. (strong, warm hands in his, forearms flexing-)

“sure,” raihan says easily, wrapped as he is around leon’s finger. he’s also still a little woozy from how seemingly effortlessly leon pulled him up. leon steadies him with a hand near his waist. fuck.

leon drops raihan’s hand, and instead wraps his pinky around the other’s. they both smile.

“good luck, rai.” raihan grins, wrapping his pinky around leon’s. it’s a habit of theirs since they are 11 years old, before any battle.

“good luck, lee.”

(9 am, june 7th)

leon wins, as usual. raihan expects nothing less of him, really. they still have dust in their hair and on their clothes from flygon’s sandstorm, but leon had grabbed his arm through the crowd of reporters and led him straight to their usual diner _(“my stomach can’t wait long enough for you to take a shower, i can hear the waffles calling my name, rai”)._

they get a plate of 6 waffles, and have 3 each, leon drenching his in syrup and raihan having his with some butter and berries. after some squabbling, leon gets an omelette that raihan steals bites from, and they order a plate of hash browns and a small bowl of curry.

they talk about everything and nothing, about last year’s gym challenge and leon’s upcoming trip to hoenn that he hasn’t packed for. it’s just two best friends having breakfast together.

”anything else for you two?” asks their waitress, a little frazzled. raihan notes to give her a generous tip.

leon grins up at her, dimples and everything. “no, that’ll be all,” he says brightly, as if every inch of their table isn’t covered completely. “thanks.” she dips her head and walks away.

“i still have sand in my eyes from flygon,” leon whines. “charizard does too, you bitch.”

raihan rolls his eyes, leaning over the table to steal a bite of leon’s omelette. “you could always use those sand goggles of sonia’s. the ones for the dusty bowl.”

“your hair’s getting in my curry,” leon says. raihan looks down and sees some of his dreads falling over his shoulder. leon brushes them out of the way, hand grazing the side of his neck.

“thanks,” he mumbles, feeling his heart pick up its pace. he opens his mouth to eat the bite of egg, and looks up realize they’re close.

raihan’s eyes look up to leon’s who isn’t looking at him- instead, his light eyes are focused on where raihan’s mouth hangs open, fork still hovering, and raihan thinks _maybe_ -

he feels his face burn, but leon’s gaze doesn’t move an inch until raihan brings the fork to his mouth and swallows. his eyes track the movement of raihan’s throat, and he can feel gray eyes burning into his skin.

raihan licks his lips and leon’s eyes dart back to his mouth, then to his eyes, where they lock and raihan holds his breath, the word _maybe_ knocking around in his head incessantly. maybe, maybe, maybe -

“here’s your bill, sirs,” says the waitress loudly, and raihan jolts, his fork clattering onto the plate.

“one second,” raihan says, voice shaky. he ducks down to find his wallet in his hoodie, and wills his face to stop burning and his heart to stop racing. he breathes, then takes his card out and gives it to her.

she smiles at him. “i’ll be right back.”

it’s quiet for a few seconds, raihan absolutely unwilling to acknowledge the - thing that just happened. _maybe_ bounces around in his head - maybe there is something, maybe he feels the same way - but he clears his head of it.

“i don’t use them because it’d be cheating,” leon says, seemingly out of the blue. raihan looks back at the other man, whose head is resting on his hands, elbows on the table. bright sunlight falls around him from the windows of the booth, and the cushioned walls of their shared, private booth makes it seem like it’s just them two. raihan’s breath catches.

“what?”

“the sand goggles. it’d be cheating, if i used them,” he repeats, shrugging. oh, right. the conversation they’d been having before that.

“not really.” raihan furrows his brows. “the league doesn’t have any rules agains-“

“no, not like that,” he cuts in hurriedly. “i mean - it took you so long to find a good technique that felt right for you. and now you have this practically undefeatable, super smart battling technique. and i’m not going to - negate all that hard work with some goggles.” leon’s eyes burn into his, earnest and sweet.

“if i’m going to beat you, it’s because i’ve learned an honest way around that. not because of an item.”

raihan should feel offended - to anyone else, it’d sound like pity. instead, his heart backflips into itself, rabbiting around in his chest.

“oh,” he says.

leon is right - it took him months to find a battling technique that worked for him. they’d gotten stuck in the dusty bowl, and had tried to battle - and something had clicked, watching the sandstorm fly around them. leon had helped him perfect it, watched him every step of the way.

he should reply with something like _are you pitying me, mr champion_ or something like _thank you_ , but his mouth isn’t working too well right now. the only thought in his head as he watches leon grin at him is _arceus, i love this man._

“also, i lost my goggles, so-“

(5 am, sept 24th)

being in love is easy.

it’d been hard at first - raihan had spent whole nights awake, eyes red and wet - but … love itself isn’t a painful feeling. the whole “does he love me back” part is harder, but raihan has learned to dial down all the angst and bask in it.

rather than worrying about “is that blush on his cheeks for me” he starts to just… adore the feeling. it’s easier on his heart.

for example, kabu woke them all up at 4:30 in the morning for some league training, and leon is 40 minutes late, looking like some knight in shining armor of raihan’s dreams with his windswept purple hair and strong arms, on the back of his charizard.

leon walks across the field to them, and goes to stand next to raihan. and how amazing is that, the love of raihan’s life going out of his way to be near him.

raihan nudges him, grinning. “good morning, mr champion.”

“fuck off,” he grumbles, never the morning person. red and orange leaves fall around them, carpeting the grass.

“ray of sunshine, aren’t you,” he says dryly, and leon snorts. raihan’s grin widens.

leon yawns, rubbing his beard. he’s finally stopped shaving it, and is now letting it grow; it’s been the center of a few of raihan’s late night… pondering.

“sleep well?” raihan asks as the other gym leaders start to filter in.

the other man nods. “yeah. your egg kept waking me up, though.”

“oh, sorry.”

a pause.

“egg?”

leon freezes, and from the corner of his eye, raihan sees piers and milo looking at them. practically everyone is aware of raihan being head over ass for their champion.

“i-fuck.” leon scrubs his face. “okay - no. i never said anything.”

raihan leans into his space, grinning wider. physical proximity with leon is addicting. “wait, what egg? lee!” leon groans.

“fine, okay.” he sighs. “re-“

“raihan! you’re up against milo.”

they look over at where kabu is waving him over, separating them into duos to battle. raihan looks at leon pointedly. “we’re finishing this conversation later, yeah?”

“ _raihan_!”

“coming!” he yells, and uses both of his fingers to point at his own, then leon’s. “later, yeah?”

leon blinks, slow, like a newborn deerling. “i-“

“raihan, come on,” milo calls. leon nods, and raihan runs back.

he shakes hands with milo. “sorry, lee was telling me something.”

“don’t worry,” milo says, good naturedly. “i just kinda wanna get this over with. i need to feed my wooloo.”

“yeah, of course. i need practice against grass types, so this works out perfectly.”

they’re technically battling - both their respective pokémon are fighting - but the two gym leaders do little more than talk, catching up on each others’ happenings. raihan doesn’t know who’s winning.

“so… what’s up with you and leon?” milo says, when there’s a quiet beat. raihan feels his face heat up, and he digs his heel into the ground.

“nothing.” he fidgets with his hoodie string, milo’s knowing eyes on him. “why does everyone keep asking? and you, of all people. since when have you picked up a social cue in your life?” he doesn’t mean it with bad intent- they both know it’s true.

“shut it. i have eyes, at least, and i can see the way he’s looking at you.”

raihan’s face burns, and he groans. “he probably isn’t, you dick.”

“is too. looks like he wants to-“

“don’t get my hopes up like that, milo,” he groans, turning nonetheless - to see leon standing next to gordie, gaze burning into him. he waves at him, and leon startles, and grins back.

“he was just zoning out,” raihan says to milo, who snorts.

“look, raihan.” they shrug. “you can’t deny something like that. you know when kabu called, he asked if you were coming? and he only said yes when kabu said you were. and there’s probably more instances like that.” raihan meets the other’s green eyes. “i think you know what i’m trying to say. i think you’ve known it for a while.”

he feels his eyes turn back to leon against his will, like his gaze is fine tuned to the man’s presence. he’s sitting with bea and allister, and they look so tiny next to him. his heart beats rapidly, but not painfully. he looks up at raihan, like maybe his eyes are tethered to raihan’s movements, and smiles, soft and sweet.

raihan thinks, _maybe_.

(12 am, dec 31st)

“hey.”

raihan rolls over into his stomach to face leon. they’re lying on raihan’s bed, in his flat, closer than friends should be. leon is slouched against the headboard, looking at the ceiling, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, even though it’s well into winter. raihan is under the covers, in a hoodie and sweats, looking at leon.

“remember, that day - like, a few months ago, where kabu woke us up super early to train?”

raihan nods, pressing his face into the sheets near the other man’s thigh. he’s tempted to just lay his head on there, press his cold nose into his warm brown skin. he doesn’t.

“i mentioned an egg of yours.”

raihan stills at that. he’d forgotten about it, honestly. he lifts his head up to see leon’s intense eyes already on him. their eyes lock, raihan’s brown to leon’s dark gray, and he shivers.

“you did,” raihan says slowly, a sign to continue.

”i went to hoenn a while back.”

“oh, to meet their champion, right? you were telling me.”

leon nods. “yeah. and they have a huge variety of dragon types. the girl showed me her - i think it was altaria? and she said it had just had an egg. i remember looking at it and thinking raihan would love this.”

raihan sits up. “lee…”

“so, i asked her for it.” raihan’s mouth falls open, and leon grins. “and - i was hoping to plan it for your birthday, but apparently they take a little longer. but - it’s about to hatch. and you’re its trainer. and it’s in my bag right now.”

“no fucking way,” raihan says, smile hurting his cheeks. “you - you got me a swablu.”

“you were always complaining that galar doesn’t have cool dragons like the other regions and- well.” he shrugs.

“they’re loud, though. even in their eggs,” he says.

“yup.”

“and they need a super warm environment to be healthy.”

“yup.”

“and they’re practically nocturnal.”

“arceus, don’t i know.”

“leon, that’s… a lot of work,” he says. something is slowly slotting into place. _maybe_. “that’s about… 5 months of coddling a swablu egg.”

“it was annoying as fuck, if that’s what you’re getting to.” leon shrugs casually. “i was gonna give it to you on your birthday but it decided to take its time. plus, your party was crowded anyway. i like it this way better.”

this way. just them two on raihan’s bed, practically curled up together on new years’ eve. raihan’s breath catches, and he can’t help himself from moving closer, their legs pressed together. maybe, maybe, maybe. it doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.

“fuck i- wow,” he laughs, still disbelieving and overwhelmed. leon rubs his own jaw with his finger, grinning. “fuck. thank you, lee. that’s a lot to ask for. i’m still kind of - reeling.”

“you’re welcome, rai.” leon bumps his shoulder. “and you’re not asking for it, idiot. i’m giving it to you.”

they’re sat up next to each other now, pressed together from shoulder to knee. leon is so warm and soft next to him, and raihan is so, so in love.

there’s a lot going through his mind right now (maybe - maybe there’s something leon’s not saying. maybe there’s something leon wants to say. maybe there’s something raihan should say) but what comes out is, instead, a whisper: “why?”

“i think you know why, rai,” leon whispers, eyes burning into his own. there’s the faint feeling of warm fingers around his cold ones, and raihan is tired of the questioning and the maybe’s.

he licks his lips. “do i?”

leon breathes deep, mouth now a serious line, and raihan can feel the heavy exhale on his own lips. he’s burning, from the inside out, but it doesn’t hurt.

“you’re one of my favorite people, raihan.” fingers slide around his wrists, slow but sure. “there’s not a whole lot i wouldn’t do for you.”

his eyes are dark and intense, gaze pinning him against the pillows. raihan thinks he’s done after a silent beat passes, but he continues, softly.

“and i think you feel the same way.”

raihan’s breath quickens, and he feels leon’s heart beat pick up its pace where his hands have slid around raihan’s, and something clicks.

“i love you, lee.”

leon grins, wide and bright and fond, pressing their faces close. raihan feels his own lips start to quirk up.

“i love you too, rai.”

the smile on his face hurts his cheeks, from how wide it is.

it’s quiet for a moment, just two best friends (in love) staring at each other, grins wide and happy. leon rubs their noses together, and raihan laughs, loud and happy.

it’s like a dam breaks; leon giggles right back, and they laugh together until raihan can barely breathe, and leon complains about his ribs.

“how could i not, really,” leon says when they’ve caught their breath, faint smiles still on their faces. “arceus. you make it hard as fuck to not love you.”

raihan noses at the stubble on his jaw. “do tell,” he teases, throwing a long leg over leon’s thigh. he’s a bit warm, considering he’s wearing a hoodie and cuddling leon, but he’s too content here to pull away to take it off.

leon’s arm wraps around his waist and back, pulling him even closer. “like how you’re always so cold and wear like, 9 layers when it gets down to the 60’s. and how you always have my strawberry gummies. and how you look after a good battle, all fired up and - and shit.” he looks away from where he’s playing with raihan’s hair. “want me to go on?”

“no, i’ll explode.” raihan’s face is burning, and he’s sure leon can tell. “wanna know why i love you?”

“it wouldn’t hurt.” leon smiles, and raihan wants to press his nose into the dimple that appears. he does.

“you’re just…” raihan flounders for a second, and feels leon laugh, shaking their tangled bodies. “shut up, i can’t think when you’re this close.”

“want me to move?” leon teases.

raihan locks his leg around leon’s. “fuck off. no.”

“so what were you saying?”

“uh. right. i love you because … you’re just so bright. and i never thought i could - catch up to you. but somehow, you always made sure we’re on the same footing. like the sand goggles. you don’t have to. but you do. and this! the swablu. you didn’t have to, but - you did.” it’s clumsy, and raihan is usually smoother than this, but he has a habit of fumbling in front of leon, and leon has a habit of steadying him and taking it in stride.

“i just. love you,” raihan finishes lamely. leon smiles.

“well, i love you more,” he retorts, cheeky, because _rivals_ doesn’t end when _lovers_ begins.

“impossible.”

“don’t even start this with me.”

they glare at each other a beat longer, and raihan scrunches his nose, still grinning. “agree to disagree?”

“hmmm.” raihan tucks a lock of purple hair behind his ear. “fine. even though you’re wrong.”

“i’m - so happy,” raihan starts, then realizes he doesn’t know how to finish it. “with you.”

“i’m happy, too,” leon replies quietly, always meeting raihan halfway. moonlight catches on the angles of leon’s face, and raihan lifts a hand to trace them.

“i love you,” raihan says, giddy. he really doesn’t know if he’ll get tired of saying it.

“can i kiss you?” leon asks quietly.

raihan moves his hand to leon’s jaw, feeling leon’s arm tighten around his back and waist. “go for it.”

leon leans close, eyelashes fluttering shut, and raihan closes his eyes too. they press their lips together, sweet and chaste, and then they do it again, and again, and again, and again -

“holy shit,” leon laughs, pulling away.

raihan grins, pressing close again, because if he thought being close to leon was nice, kissing him is… mind blowing. he wants to taste the smile on leon’s lips, wants to press deeper and feel the stubble scratch his cheeks.

“yeah,” he says. they breathe together, foreheads touching, bodies tangled. “i’m kind of sleepy,” leon admits into the quiet, and raihan laughs. arceus, he’s laughing so much tonight. he’s so happy.

“we should sleep,” he says.

“or, we could make out all night,” leon suggests, and raihan snorts.

“no. we’re going to sleep.”

leon pouts, and then yawns. “hm. you might have a point, for once.”

they separate enough for raihan to wrestle his hoodie off, because being pressed against leon for the past hour has done wonders to his body temperature. he climbs back into bed, and faces leon.

“goodnight,” leon says, smiling.

“night.”

leon closes his eyes -

“wait.”

he cracks open an eye. “what?”

“i love you.”

leon grins. “i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i’d really love a comment or kudos, or even a writing tip. you can always find me on tumblr @altarrias !
> 
> thank you for reading, and have a lovely new years!


End file.
